Kendall meets the Chicken pox!
by FangirlLizzie
Summary: Kendall gets the chicken pox and the rest of the guys try to take care of him
1. Enter MrBitters

i don not own Big time Rush:( im also a new writer so bare with me :)

It was a nice sunny afternoon in LA. The birds were chirping, the dogs were barking, the kids were laughing. So it was your perfect, somewhat quite day. But if you were walking by Roque Records it would be a different story all together. Gustavo Roque was working on his newest project, the making of a pop band. What is the name of this pop band you may ask, well its none other than Big Time Rush! Yes that's right our boys are being in another story. The boys of BTR were finishing up their album with Gustavo yelling at them about how badly they were doing, or something wasn't right with it. But in reality ii was perfect and didn't need anything more to be done with it.

After 6 more hours of getting yelled at and singing the boys were exhausted and just wanted to go back home in the sweet apartment of 2J at the Palmwoods. But Gustavo had other plans and wanted to keep going, what is the worst thing that could happen. Little did he know that with them going over the limit that their immune systems would crash and Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos would come done with either the flue or the chicken pox that time next week.

The boys endured about 2 more hours of work till Kendall decide to call it quits and leave with the 3 others following

"**I am sorry Gustavo but I can hardly keep my eyes open"** said Kendall has he was putting on his hoodie. It was hot in LA during the day, but once night came the temperature dropped and became cold.

"**I agree with Kendall, we will see you bright and early tomorrow"** said Logan as he followed Kendall's lead and put his jacket on.

"**Bye"** said James as he pushed a half asleep Carlos out the door. And into the limo that Kelly had called knowing they would leave soon.

Once everyone was in the limo ready to go home to have some well dissevered sleep, they left the studio. The limo pulled up and the boys got out expect for Carlos, who by this point was in a deep sleep and would not wake up. Carlos was always a heavy sleeper. When they were younger and lived in Minnesota they had sleepovers and Carlos was always the first one out like a light. So the other guys would do anything to him they liked, like draw on his face, do his make-up . etc. James being the strongest person in the group picked up Carlos and carried him into the palmwoods.

"**dude something does not feel right at all"** stated Logan

"**You feel it too? I thought it was just me"** confirmed Kendall

"**Guys where is Bitters?"** asked James as he looked around as best as he could still holding Carlos's sleeping form.

"**I have no idea but it is unusually eerie out here without him**" stated Kendall.

"**Well its probably nothing, now lets go upstairs. Carlos is kind of heavy**" said James as he was headed toward the elevators.

As James was getting on the elevators, Bitters came out and stood in front of the door, stopping him from going inside.

"**umm do you mind? I would like to go home**!" said James a little mad because with the sudden stop he almost dropped one of his best friends.

"**You can pass if you answer me this one question" **stated Bitters

By this point all 4 boys were in front of bitters as angry as ever. Didn't everyone realize all they wanted to do was go home, eat and sleep? Apparently not!

"**Fine! What is you stupid question?"** said Logan in an annoyed voice.

"**Have you had the chicken pox? And what is wrong with him**?" bitters asked as he pointed to Carlos in James arms.

"**That's two questions"** Kendall pointed out

Logan, noticing Kendall wasn't going to answer any of the questions spoke up **"I have had them when I was 6, James 9, Carlos 3, I think and I have no idea about Kendall" **Said Logan knowing when his friends have had them due to a project for school.

Kendall stood there trying to remember if he had them or not but he couldn't recall anything about the subject at hand so he just shrugged hoping it would pass off as a who cares kind of thing and mentally noted to ask his mom when he got home. It worked!

"**And Carlos is just tired and fell asleep. Now if you don't mind I am going to take him to 2J" **said James as he pushed passed Bitters. The other 2 right beside him.

Once they walked through the door of 2J, they noticed Mrs. Knight and Katie up and waiting for them.

"**Kelly called and said you guys were on your way home 45 minutes ago. It doesn't take that long to get from the studio to here so what happened?"** asked Mrs. Knight concerned.

"**What's with everyone and questions today?" **Kendall asked Logan who just shrugged

"**Mama Knight do you mind if I go put Carlos in his bed?"** asked James

Ms. Knight just nodded, knowing all too well what happened to Carlos. They boys had been working long hours and this was the scene that welcomed her when they walked through the door every night. To be completely honest she couldn't wait for the new record to be done so that the boys would get back on a normal sleep pattern.

Once James left, Kendall and Logan went into a full explanation about what had happened

"**Mom how come Bitters asked that to us?" **Kendall asked, really wanting to know the answer

"**Some of the palmwoods kids have caught it and Mr. Bitters Is having a hard time getting new people in**" his mom answered back

"**Which reminds me, has kendall and Katie got them yet?"** asked Logan a little more excited to find out the answer.

"**Katie yes when she was 7, Kendall on the other hand as never had them"** Ms. Knight said deep in thought

James walking back into the room said **"ya he will get them this time "**

"**James I will not! And anyways how would you know?" **said Kendall none to happy with his best friend saying that.

"**I know because you don't look so good" **James snapped back

The truth is Kendall didn't look good at all. He was pale with dark circles under is eyes and overall he looked sick.

Logan being the future doctor of the group rushed right over to Kendall to get a closer look. He even went to put his hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. Kendall trying to prove he wasn't going to get chicken pox let him do whatever he wanted.

"**Kendall you feel warmer the normal, maybe James is right" **said Logan while he checked is temperature.

"**Guys I am fine its probably just because I am tired" **said Kendall trying to convince them he was fine other than being tired.

"**Okay fine, but promise me you will let me check again tomorrow anytime I want"** insisted Logan

"**Okay fine whatever, I promise"** promised Kendall to tired to do anything else. H pushed passed James and Logan to go to the room that they all shared.

Please review and let me know if i should continue


	2. Going to bed

**AN: thanks for the awesome reviews guys!, this is a short chapter I know but don't worry I have a long one coming, I was trying to show some cute moments for logan and james! **

**I don't own anything **

"**keep an eye on him please" ** said to Logan when Kendall walked out of the room.

"**I will don't worry"** Logan reassured her with a smile.

James and Logan relaxed on the big orange couch and watched some T.V before they headed to bed. It was basically their only downtime during the week. They all missed the great Palmwoods pool, but because of the long hours of recording they don't get to use it.

About an hour into watching some show about hockey, Logan noticed he was starting to fall asleep and turned off the T.V and shook James shoulder to get him to wake up. He must of fallen asleep sometime during the show, Logan thought to himself

"**James, come on buddy, time to go to bed!"** Logan told James in a gentle but firm voice to get him to wake up enough to get to bed, where he would be more comfy and get a better sleep.

With a sleepy groan and a push of Logan's hand to get him to stop the annoying shaking of his shoulder, James slowly got up, rubbed his eyes and went to their room. Logan laughed a little at James antics and shortly followed after getting a drink from the kitchen.

Once he got into their room his eyes went straight to the "sick teen" Upon seeing Kendall he noticed he was sweating pretty bad, and noted to check is temperature tomorrow before they left for the studio, not wanting to wake him up after the day they all had.

** Please Review and tell me what you would like to see happen and I will try to add it, tell me what you think…..THANKS! **


	3. The easy way or the hard way

A.N hey guys I know it's been a looong time and I'm sorry but good news! School started and I have a spare period…what's this mean well more time to write this story whoot whoot!

I don't own anything sadly :(

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

It only felt like he just fall sleep for the night when Kendall was awoken from the alarm clock to wake all the boys up for the day. It was only 6am when the alarm clock went off knowing that all 4 boys had to shower and eat breakfast before they headed out the door to get to the studio for recording oh these darn recording sessions, Kendall couldn't wait till they were done and over with and they get to start their Canadian tour (ya I wish).

Startled out of his thoughts by Logan who was waking up and seeing that he was about to ask him something, turned around and pretended to be asleep. Upon seeing Kendall ignore him Logan went off to the bathroom for his morning shower. After hearing the bedroom door shut Kendall went back to thinking about the paradise of being done the album but at the same time he started to scratch his arms.

"Hey Kendall? Are you okay?" asked James who was trying to wake up for the day.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking. Why do you ask?" Kendall asked back still scratching his arm

"I think he is asking because you are scratching your arm and have been for like 20 minutes now" butted in Carlos who had woken up to the boys voices.

Just as Kendall was going to snap back at his two best friends about lying to him when Logan walked in and went straight to Kendall and what he saw he did not like at all….Logan with a themamotor!

"Logan I don't think that is really nessasery, I feel fine" Kendall said to Logan who was advancing on him

"This is nessasery, and you are not fine. Your paler then you used to be, your flushed which indicates a fever no matter how low and your voice is a little horse. Now we can do this the easy way, which I would prefer. Or the hard way, which I now for a fact you will not like at all. Now you chose you have 2 minutes" Logan said going into full out doctor mode.

After Logan was done speaking to Kendall he turned around to look at all his friends "I was in the kitchen and Mrs. Knight had to go back Minnesota to be there for her sister who went into labour, she took Katie with her and left Kendall in charge but since Kendall is in no way able to do that role I am the one in charge now" Upon hearing this James and Carlos both agreed and went off to do their moving routine with Carlos making Breakfast and James in the shower.

"soooo aunts Jessie's having the baby today?" said Kendall trying to delay what he knew was coming

"It would appear so. Mama Knight said she would have taken you but knew you were sick" said Logan knowing full well what Kendall was doing. Being best friends with Kendall the longest he knew what he was like when he was sick. He ties to say he's not sick and needs help when he is, he would do anything for you when you're sick but when it comes to himself. Well that's another story. Kendall could be dying of an illness and he will never admit he was sick….Logan pushed that thought out of his mind. It was just the chicken Pox that's it and he will make sure it won't get worse than that.

"Logan I am not sick, and I don't have a fever so you don't need to check. Now let's go have some breakfast and leave for the recording session with Gustvo" Kendall said starting to stand up to show he was fine.

"Kendall no! You are staying right here in this apartment, better yet in this room in bed' Logan said while pushing Kendall down into bed again

"No I'm not! we have a record to finish and release and then prep for the upcoming tour" Kendall said trying to get out of Logan grip, who was forcing him to lie down. Being suck a small person Logan sure was strong when he wanted to or at least when one of his friends wouldn't see reason.

"Kendall I'm warning you right now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and this is your last warning" Logan said to Kendall. He let go of him hoping he would make the right decision.

"I'm not sick so I don't understand why this is going to be a big thing. We don't have time for this" Kendall said getting up and leaving the room

"Alright looks like it's going to be the hard way then" Logan said to his by the way things panned out Logan signed went after Kendall

Upon seeing James out of the bathroom and Carlos sitting at the table eating more eggs he nodded at them both. They both nodded back knowing what the message meant all too well.

"GET HIM!" Logan yelled

YAY! Another chapter done! Review please! What do you think is going to happen?


	4. The Escape

**A.N well im am so so so sorry it took so long, longer then I thought myself. Anyways thanks for all the AMAZING reviews im happy yo know someone is reading this story. Soo onwards with the story! **

**I don't own anything ;( **

Everything seemed to happen all at once for Kendall. 1 minute he was walking out of the shared bedroom, the next all three of his best friends were running at him. Well he know one thing for sure, he didn't want to get caught be one of them preferably Logan. Sure the kid was small but he had the brains to take you down with anything around him. And then here was Carlos, right beside Logan, he was just a little bit more of a problem then Logan. But the one that was the strongest of the group was James. He could hold you down just be sitting on you….man I should work out more Kendall thought

"Guys let's talk about this some more okay?" Kendall said while backing up. He looked over his shoulder and to all his luck he somehow was the closest to the apartment door….a plan came to his mind upon seeing it.

"Kendall I gave you time to talk about it, there is nothing to talk about" Logan said while advancing slowly to Kendall. Hoping beyond hope that Kendall would give up and soon because by the looks of him Kendall was getting weaker and tired.

"Dude just give up! Once you do that it will be a lot easier on you" James said trying to get him to give up…he still had his hair to do but right now this was more important

"Well I think this will be more fun for us" Carlos said out loud

"Soo that would be a no to talking about it then" Kendall needed to get closer to the door so he needed to get them talking just a little bit longer. He slowly backed up the whole time, hoping they wouldn't notice what he was trying to do.

"Kendall you have the chicken pox. Once the rash starts, which it was a little bit. You are not going to want to get out of bed anyways so I suggest you just go there now and not make a scene" Logan said right back to him.

"Yah I'm good with not going to bed, but thanks for the tip Logan" Kendall said with a smile. He made it to the door, turned around and opened it.

"KENDALL!" All three of his friends yelled as he was running out the door and down the hallway.

"He has to make it harder on himself all the time doesn't he?" James asked

"Yep but hey that's just who he is" Logan answered him back

"Let's go Kendall hunting!" Carlos shouted very excited

"Okay let's make a plan. Carlos you take the pool, James you take the lobby. I am going to call Kelly in case he goes there and then I will take the rest" Logan said while making a plan.

'Let's do it!" Carlos said and ran out the door

James stopped Logan before he could make it out the door. Logan looked up at him and saw a little fear in his eyes.

"Logan what do we do if we can't find him" James asked

"We will James don't worry, and once we do find him. He is going to be in so much trouble!" Logan reassured him and they both ran out the apartment door to look for their chicken pox friend.

**That's it for now! But no worries I am going to be writing more this week…I promise! Hopefully it will be posted in the next few days **

**Alright here's a skillful question for you guys….who wants to be in the story as fans? Just review with your name and I will work it into the story…..**

**Don't forget to REVIEW **


	5. Meeting the new girl

**A.N heyy I am back and I did say it would be faster….so I had a not so good day today so I spent 2 classes writing this and ignoring the world around me so here you go….**

**BTW Lizzy you are going to be in more of this story, of Couse with Logan **

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

*Kendall*

Kendall ran as fast as he could trying to figure out where to hide from his three best friends. As he was running a thought came to him "this probably would be more fun if I wasn't the person wanted, just like a prison break out!" Kendall smirked to himself. He ran into the elevator to get himself off the 2nd floor. He wasn't watching where he was going and almost ran into something that was in there with him.

"Hello I'm Kendall" Kendall greeted the girl

"Hey I'm Lizzy" the girl said back to him

"Can you do me a favour Lizzy?" Kendall asked her, while waiting for the doors to close. It felt like forever till they did

"Sure what do you need?" Lizzy asked him back

"Okay so if you see three guys looking for me tell them you haven't seen me at all okay?" Kendall asked in a rush

"Umm okay sure" Lizzy answer him

Just then the doors to the elevator opened up to reveal the Palmwoods Lobby. Kendall had to admit he was slightly surprised that none of his friends made it down there yet. Not wanting to waste any more time Kendall ran out of the elevators

"Thanks Lizzy" he yelled on his way out

*Logan*

"I don't see why he does this to himself. Apparently he knows nothing about the Chicken Pox". Logan thought to himself. Logan waited for the elevator to come up while his thoughts were going "when we find him he will not be getting out of bed AT ALL"

DING!

The sound of the elevator brought Logan out of his thoughts. He looked up and noticed the elevator opened. He walked in and noticed a new girl to the Palmwoods

"Hey, welcome to the Palmwoods, I'm Logan" Logan greeted

"Hey I'm Lizzy, and thanks!" Lizzy said to him

"Alright time to txt Kelly and ask if she has seen Kendall" Logan said out loud to himself, while bringing out his cellphone

"Hey are you looking for a guy named Kendall?" Lizzy interrupted him

"Yah have you seen him around here?" Logan asked her

"Yah he said not to tell you but since he looked like he got run over, I thought I would let you know he went outside" she answered back to him. She didn't want to tell Logan but Kendall did look really bad, and she was worried about him

"Of Couse the Palmwoods Park!" Logan said

"Do you want any help looking? He thinks I'm on his side so I could be very helpful" she said to him, hoping he would say yes

"Actually that's a really good idea, here's my cell number in case we split up but for now stays with me okay? We can work as a team" Logan said to her

DING!

**Another one coming at you either tomorrow night or Friday night so no worries and more Characters to be added because I didn't check my email till after I wrote this today sorry **

**Please Review**


	6. Note from Lizzie

Heyy guys I know it's been awhile and I'm am soo sorry… I just wanted to let you know that I plan on putting another chapter up on Sunday. Sorry for the delay school work is starting to pile up. While I sit here and take care of my fake baby for my parenting class( who I named Kendall) I will be finishing up the chapter and have it ready to go on Sunday wish me luck at this baby thing…he won't stop crying


	7. Fake out!

**A.N Another cold day up here in Canada but still no snow : (... time to write another chapter. Sorry for the delay kind of got sidetracked with school. Btw baby Kendall stopped working halfway through the night and has to come home again after Christmas break ….urgg school **

As James was leaving the elevator he spotted his best friend and man he did not look good at all. He was paler then when Kendall decided to make a run for it. It was not a good thing to see his friend like that and he felt bad for not catching him sooner. James mentally made it his goal to never leave Kendall's side until he was better, just in case he decided to make a run for it again.

"Kendall!" James yelled. At the moment it seemed like a good idea, but taking a look at his friends face it wasn't the brightest plan he had ever had.

Kendall looked at James he thought about just giving up and walking to James so he could go to bed where it was warm, because he was freezing! Also if he had to admit it he felt worse than he did when got up that morning. He felt dizzy; nauseas and his whole body ached. Not to mention he was really itchy and he swore some red spots showed up on his arm.

"NO!" Kendall yelled back. So the no was supposed to be to himself. He was trying to convince himself he didn't have the chicken pox at all. But it seemed James took it as him still fighting him. "Well might as well have some fun before they come and catch me" Kendall thought to himself.

James came closer to Kendall with a dangerous look on his face, not a good look on him Kendall thought. Kendall stepped back every time James took a step towards him.

"Kendall I'm not playing around! You need to get over here so I can take you upstairs and into bed" James said to Kendall all nice and calm. The thing about their friendship was the fact they are basically brothers, so saying James was going to put him to bed was no big deal to Kendall. When one of them is sick or hurt, each of them would take care of the others. As where others would be creeped out.

Kendall looked at James and takes a deep breath in and then released it. He started walking to James; step by step he got closer to where James was standing. He was thinking that maybe having some fun might be a bad idea this time.

James smiled he was happy that Kendall was giving up and walking to him. He needed to get him upstairs and in bed before Kendall got worse and he would be damned if he let that happen. Kendall got to where he was just out of James's reach and stopped, looked around and then took off at a run.

"KENDAL!" James yelled. He was beyond mad. He couldn't believe Kendall just faked him out! "Why didn't I see that coming James said to himself.

Just then Logan and Lizzy come out of the elevator after checking all the other floors for Kendall. "What didn't you see coming?" Logan asked James

"Kendall faked me out, he started to walk over to me and then stopped and took off at a run" James answered him through gritted teeth. He was still very angry at Kendall. Why did he have to be so stubborn and just admit he was sick?

"Okay James I know your mad but let's not take it out on anyone. Alright so which way did he run off to" Logan asked James. He didn't want to waste any more time in getting Kendall. James pointed to which way.

Just as they were walking in that direction Carlos came up to them. "He's not there, and yes I looked everywhere and not just at the corndog stand". Carlos told the group.

"So if he is not there and ran off on James than there are only two more places he could go." Logan said while he pulled his phone out and dialed Kelly's number knowing she would be at the studio.

"Hello" Kelly answered "hey Kelly, it's Logan. Have you seen Kendall at all today?" Logan asked her trying to stay calm. "No but you should find him soon before Gustavo finds out he is missing" she said. "Okay we are on it" Logan said and then hung up the phone.

"So Kendall is not at the studio so he was to be at the Palmwoods Park. Which I might add is soo not good for him right now. OH and this is Lizzy, she is new and is willing to help us find Kendall" Logan told the others

"So let's go!" James said!

**Thanks for hanging in there with me. And Chapter 7 is half way done! WOAH! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! 3 **


	8. Getting tired and Corn Dogs

AN: Hey guys i am so sorry for the awful in timing on this update, lets just say the transition from high school to college is a huge time killer, im hoping to have this story updated every 2 weeks. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter i wrote it like a year ago, well enjoy and dont forget to review P.S sorry about the spelling mistakes and it being so short :(

Kendall could believe he just did that. He couldn't believe he just took off from James. One minute he was walking to him and the next he was running away from it. Kendall got tired and had to sit down for a few seconds, well so he told himself. He looked around him trying to find a spot that he could sit and at the same time hide him from his friends that were trying to find him. After a few seconds of searching he found a bench that would do for what he wanted. He slowly walked over to it and sat down. He felt worse then he did when he was running. Kendall had a huge headache that felt like jackhammers going off in his mind. His body also started to ache all over and to top it off he was freezing despite the hot LA sun. Kendall decided it was better to lay down than to sit up. So he laid down and through is arm over his eyes to block out any sunlight from getting through. He told himself he would just there for a minute to rest and then he would go find a better place to hide because he was not sick and refused to admit any different.

Logan and everyone else walked onto the park and looked around. When not seeing Kendall right away they group split up. Logan was with James and Carlos was with Lizzy.

"Okay text me if you find him so James can carry him back to the apartment or drag him back, either one works for what we need" Logan told the other group. They split up and one group went left and the other went right.

"Man I could so go for a corn dog right now!" Carlos told Lizzy "No Carlos, we have to find your friend who is sick first" Lizzy told him "But we could walk our way there and still look at the same time, Please!" Carlos begged Lizzy. Lizzy thought about that for a second, it couldn't hurt to take a quick walk over to the corn dog stand and they could look for Kendall at the same time. With that thought she agreed and they started their walk in that direction.

On the other side of the park Logan and James were looking everywhere for Kendall.

"I'm going hit him so hard for this" James said. He was still really mad about Kendall faking him out. He couldn't figure out why Kendall had done it. He obviously knew he was sick but deneyed it. James wanted to yell at him, telling him that the Chicken Pox was no big deal and yes it was a childhood illness but wasn't he acting like a child with all the running away from the people that wanted to help him get better! just as James was thinking about these things he was broken out of his thoughts but the ring of Logan's cellphone.

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME YOU AWESOME READERS! :)


End file.
